


Rain or Shine

by MarcoFro5



Series: Clear As Day [2]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoFro5/pseuds/MarcoFro5
Summary: Basically odds and ends of things that aren't part of Clear As Day proper and may or may not be canon.
Series: Clear As Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988806
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Rain or Shine

There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, the sun’s heat offset by the cool breeze. She turned her head so that the wind caught her hair, blowing the ocean-soaked locks behind her. Waves crashed against the rocks, a group of Corsola huddling together to make sure they weren’t whisked away while nibbling on washed-up seaweed. Bask Beach definitely lived up to the hype, parasols and food stands lining the shore. If she squinted, she could probably make out the others lounging in the sand.

But her focus was on the horizon, an expanse of blue and white tumbling over one another until becoming a flat line. Her heart was still racing from swimming out here and she stretched until she was on her tiptoes, careful not to slip on the slick rock. Her back popped in the most satisfying way, her hands knit together and reached up so high that they felt as if the sky had a ceiling and her palms were flush against it.

She allowed herself that moment before she reached for her pocket. Her shorts were soaked, but the poke ball was thankfully dry. It looked expensive, most of it covered in some sort of hardcore rubber that made it easy to grip and kept it from being affected too harshly by the environment. What wasn’t rubber, sparkled. Thin lines of red raced around the poke ball and the sun caught it in certain places so that the multi-faceted ridges shined like rubies.

It still felt wrong in her hand, she thought, turning it over a few times so that the gemstone lines slid easily against her thumb. She still balked a bit at the receipt when they had stumbled upon them. Six premium poke balls forgotten in the forest. She wasn’t meant to find them, yet she still felt like it was fate in a way.

“Sorry for the wait,” she said to the poke ball before tossing it towards the flattest part of the sea stack. “Sunny, come on out!”

There was a flash and then Sunny was only a few feet from her, her nose already hard at work sniffing the air to figure out where they were and to catch her bearings. A wave crashed loudly against the rocks, water splashing up towards us and she rolled into a ball, the spots on her back flaring to life for a second.

“It’s okay!”

Sunny waited a moment before trusting that the coast was clear and unfurling. Her long snout made her a bit top heavy and she nearly slipped trying to waddle her way over.

“Cyn…”

“It’s okay, we won’t be too long unless you want to stay.”

Sunny looked around, mind already pretty made up. It was hard to blame her, being stuck on an island surrounded by water wasn’t exactly her idea of paradise.

“You wanted to come to the Wishing Rock right?”

She perked up immediately, nose raised high with a smile. 

“Cyndaquil!”

“Well, here we are,” she lied.

Sunny looked around, either wondering if this was actually it or wondering where all the people were supposed to be. She was still hard to read and they’d only known each other for a few weeks. 

“Sorry it took so long, it was a bit farther than I thought.”

Her smile washed away most of the guilt from lying. Sunny stood a little straighter, the spots on her back heating up a bit as she explored the rocks. It was still crazy that she had a pokemon. Even crazier that her mom let her leave home with one. But there was a responsibility she had now, a promise to herself to make sure that this pokemon abandoned in a fancy briefcase would be ok. Better than ok.

Sunny managed to climb to the tallest point of the rocks that she could reach, turning to face her. Such a brave little thing once she got fired up about it, it was about time she acted the same way.

“Okay, the guy at the beach said that you put your all into it ok? Don’t hold back, be confident and it’ll come true no matter what.”

“Cyn!”

“I’ll go first, so just watch me.”

She squared her feet and stared out at the ocean, fists clenched. There was a deep breath until she could feel her lungs expand inside her chest, straining against her heart. It was a mantra that kept her going when she felt like she couldn’t. She’d used it hundreds of thousands of times, yet it still gave her a sharp chill. Probably because it worked.

“I AM MARISSA NEWLAND AND NOTHING WILL TAKE MY JOY!” she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Marissa cleared her throat when she was done before turning back to Sunny and nodding.

“Cyn!” Sunny yelped, the fire at her back flaring for a short moment before dying down with her voice.

“A good first try,” Marissa said, walking over to her. She put a hand on her head, scratching at the prickly hairs on Sunny’s head. “But I know you can do better than that.”

Marissa didn’t miss Sunny’s look down at her leg where the skin was scarred and wrinkled from a burn when they first met. 

“Sunny, you’re fine,” Marissa said. “I’m fine. Really. Not a single part of me regrets that day. Now, make your wish.”

Sunny nodded and Marissa took a small step back. It was enough distance so that she wasn’t being stupid, but still close enough to let Sunny know that she wasn’t worried. More waves crashed against the rock and Sunny didn’t flinch, her focus entirely on setting her feet and drawing in breath.

“CyndaQUIIIIIIILLLLLLL!” she screamed out, the flames on her back rising well above and behind her until the heat was intense enough that Marissa’s eyes watered.

The fire didn’t stop as Sunny shouted out whatever wish her little heart desired and it was bright enough that the others on the beach and over at the actual Wishing Rock were sure to notice. Marissa couldn’t bare seeing that disappointment on Sunny’s face again when they found out that Wishing Rock was usually crowded, not after seeing how excited she got when the merchant said the wishes would come true. She had a problem with control, that wasn’t some secret. Neither was the fact that she wouldn’t be able to act like this and cut loose with other people nearby, and that wasn’t even taking her shyness into account.

Sunny and her flames quieted down, but only for her to find more breath to scream more, sky going red once more. Marissa would give her a tight hug once she was done, whenever that was. But for now they would take all that worry and disappointment and burn it all away.


End file.
